Commercial enterprises, such as retail establishments, attempt to carefully monitor store inventory and the details of sales and return transactions with customers. Typically, a sales clerk operates a point of sale system or cash register to conduct sales and return transactions. When monitoring customer transactions, store owners are often concerned with detecting fraud and, in particular, fraudulent sales and return transactions. Unfortunately, the perpetrators of a fraudulent return transaction are often the employees entrusted to operate the point of sale system.
Another area of concern to an owner of a retail establishment is conversion rate statistics. A conversion rate is a metric that relates a number of customers who enter an area, such as a retail establishment, to a number of sales transactions that occur during a time period. Typically, a conversion rate is expressed as a percentage of sales relative to a number of shoppers. Retailers may utilize conversion rate statistics to determine which products are selling well, and which areas of the store are producing the most sales per shopper.